


Stage Kiss

by efoist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efoist/pseuds/efoist
Summary: 「他不過是個小鬼。」利威爾腦海浮現的卻是從巨人身上剝脫的棕髪男孩，還有圍繞他的煙灰、血跡和斷肢，他相信艾爾文亦同時想到那個畫面，天殺的，「你腦子哪裡壞掉才覺得這是好方法？」「我留意到他看你的眼神，利威爾。」以及你看他的，還反常地走上前看進那孩子壓抑不住的狼瞳。艾爾文沒說出口，那就像在異域森林終於看見唯一同類，因此男人才生出這念頭，「敬仰和憧憬可以引發更私密的感情，特別是在近距離的相處下，任何發展都顯得順理成章。你自己亦說過會負責看管他。」
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 17





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> ．利艾  
> ．沒想到變成跨年作  
> ．01的時間點為動畫第一季，艾倫瞳色沿用動畫設定  
> ．兵長受團長命令，追求艾倫以控制他，之後自己也陷進去的故事  
> ．不會很長，合共三部分

男孩站近時溫順地低下眼睛，藏不住的目光藉著死角瞄向他，卻被男人的視線當場揪住，在預想的痛訓之前，男孩早已渾身一顫急忙垂頭，再也不敢放肆。  
  
都過多少天了？為什麼還露出那副心虛的模樣？男人挑眉，要看就光明正大地看，他沒有像對待其他人那樣直接制止，放任與少年的窺探一樣明目張膽。  
  
他相信遲鈍如男孩應該也嗅出一絲徵兆，比好奇更深入的湖綠眼瞳總是追隨他，暗裡越過最初定下的規限，每次被逮後裝模作樣安份一下又繼續冒險犯進。  
  
利威爾熟悉這種目線──敬畏下蔓攀而出的微妙情感，膚淺灼熱又柔軟，還像纏來繞去的貓那般甩不開令人心癢──畢竟自己也有過被這種注視重重包圍的時候。男孩的淪陷正是預想之內。  
  
說到底是他先拋出的餌，是他率先種下的火。  
  
  
男人抿了一口紅茶。  
  


× ×

  
  
利威爾聽完艾爾文的話，只覺得他是神經病。  
  
「艾爾文．史密斯。」嚼滿的怒氣難以下嚥，多年以來他再次冒犯自己的上司，「你根本有病。」  
  
艾爾文越過桌面凝視靠牆的他，面不改色：「你不認同這個提案，利威爾。 」  
  
不認同是個完全碰不著表面的字眼。利威爾認為艾爾文應該慶幸此刻他們分隔房間兩端，而他有足夠的自制力和忠誠才沒衝過去，但一聽見埋於平漠底下的耐心語調令他更為憤躁：「我知道你盡是思考一些沒人性的計劃，卻沒想過你會想到這種爛手段。」  
  
「你反對的原因是？」  
  
「他不過是個小鬼。」利威爾腦海浮現的卻是從巨人身上剝脫的棕髪男孩，還有圍繞他的煙灰、血跡和斷肢，他相信艾爾文亦同時想到那個畫面，天殺的，「你腦子哪裡壞掉才覺得這是好方法？」  
  
「我留意到他看你的眼神，利威爾。」以及你看他的，甚至反常地走上前看進那孩子壓抑不住的狼瞳。艾爾文沒說出口，那就像在囂袤的異域森林終於看見唯一的同類，因此男人才生出這念頭，「敬仰和憧憬可以引發更私密的感情，特別是在近距離的相處下，任何發展都顯得順理成章。你自己亦說過會負責看管他。」  
  
「這不等於我打算用上他的方式來讓他聽話。」  
  
「我沒這樣要求，利威爾。」艾爾文冷靜回應，就像平時提出讓人去送死的作戰計劃，利威爾現在不知道哪一個更顯出他上司的滅絕人性，「我的提案是，讓艾倫愛上你，藉以穩定他的心智──」  
  
「──控制他，讓他心甘情願為你賣命。」  
  
「若果成功的話，那麼艾倫便是為了你。」  
  
利威爾朝他橫眼掃來，陰沈猶如翻天覆地的風暴。  
  
「見鬼去吧，艾爾文。這不是我向來的教育方針，面對這種小鬼，狠狠揍一頓就可以了，一頓不夠就再揍一頓。」  
  
艾爾文浸在午陽的目光仍看著暗處的他，利威爾知道對方將要翻轉局面，站在這個男人的另一邊簡直要命，準沒好下場。  
  
「假設他反抗，你只能殺了他，那人類便會失去唯一的希望。我們需要一個在中間，更平穩的方式。」  
  
他收斂的沈默內裡盡是鋒利似刃的咬牙切齒。  
  
「利威爾，我不否認你的主張，暴力能達到服從，然而這是一個長遠的方法嗎？像他那樣的孩子，擁有那種眼神和力量，真的會一直屈服不反撲嗎？」少年總是成長得很快。艾爾文警告。  
  
但愛能催生更強而有力的東西──低頭於力量下的服從僅僅一時，忠誠卻能夠承諾永遠，煉化最無堅不摧的鎖鏈。  
  
用來禁錮世上最令人恐懼的力量最好不過。  
  
「他的巨人之力是調查兵團必須掌握在手的東西，不單是幾天後的審議會議，還有往後的日子。在人類戰勝巨人之前，他絕對不能死，亦絕對不能被奪走──即使是他自己提出離開也不能。」調查兵團團長對他說，燦爛光下的天藍眸目只有深不見底的陰暗。  
  


× ×

  
  
於是他在這裡，運用長官的權力讓小鬼整天在他身邊轉。男孩如他所料乖順地走進陷阱，像一隻不知人心險惡的傻鳥兒，只待一個時機牢門便會落下，插翼難逃。  
  
但這樣守候的自己也似個蠢才。利維爾在內心曲起手指煩躁地敲著桌面，他知道有極其迅速的手段以及耐心狩獵的方式，前者他拒絕使用，後者考驗獵人的靈敏和掌控，更別說還有心煩不已的東西在阻礙他。  
  
  
然後腦海的敲響倏然停止。去他的道德和耐性，反正這是個人任務，一切他說了算。  
  
  
男人站起身，而男孩轉過頭來，露出那仍待長開的童稚臉容和純粹綠眸，尊敬裡摻著喜悅的微笑使他心隱隱一扭。不過他心意已決。  
  
利威爾將男孩一把推往牆上直接吻住，被扣緊貼牆胡亂揮舞的雙手有如羽毛撓癢。他加深了吻，大人的技法小鬼如何招架，緩緩地艾倫的兩手安靜低垂，膝蓋彷若軟下，最後他感覺到男孩融化似的屈服。  
  


× ×

  
  
「所以你要我當個欺騙小鬼感情的人渣，就為了成全你的計劃，以及調查兵團的大業。」說得好像自己有光明磊落過似的，這番話說得利威爾自己也心裡發毛。為了生存他的手早已污髒不堪，只是從沒蹚過這趟渾水，他依然有他的原則。或者該說，他原本有他的原則。  
  
「這個任務執行與否，決定權全在你手上，反正我無法強逼你去做你不想做的事。」艾爾文說，覆上光芒的沈謐眼神稍有爍動，「至於你運用什麼手段達到目的，在這段關係投入到什麼程度，我一律不過問。」  
  
他亦不希望團長窺探打聽這回事，千萬別要他提交報告。  
  
利威爾撥過額髪，現在正需要一杯該死的紅茶，不然一個供他亂刀砍死的巨人也可以：「真沒想到你竟然要求我去追求巨人。」  
  
「無論在哪個層面考慮，整個調查兵團裡大概只有你能做到了。」艾爾文居然還揚起一絲淺笑──在他面前，在把這個可恨任務丟給他之後。  
  
「你不是說過不可以殺死那小鬼嗎？這根本沒給我多少選擇餘地。」利威爾寒著臉說道，「你最好祈求那小鬼永遠不會發現。」  
  


× ×

  
  
所以他們走到這一步。他半誘半脅地拖著男孩跟他墜落，一起扯入為了人類大業的可笑謊言。利威爾沒法想像這會有一個完滿收場。在接吻狹隙的盡頭是一片無望，前方要不是真相將他們撕裂成你死我活的碎片，要不就是以他們其中一人的死亡作結。  
  
現在他還可以放手，他仍可以還男孩自由。  
  
  
利威爾後退一步。思索如何把方才的吻化解成隨口抹消便會不見的污垢，他瞥了紅著臉觸碰嘴唇的小鬼一眼，不自覺說出輕易看穿的事實。  
  
「看來是初吻。」  
  
他在鄉下男孩的年紀之時早就甩掉不值記掛的羞澀，現在望見那雙不知所措睜得老大的溢光綠眸，利威爾莫名覺得有什麼輕盈的東西滾過心房一圈。  
  
  
然而內心住了一隻狼的乖巧男孩一個箭步，猛然揪住長官的領口再吻上去。不服輸的氣勢還不賴，只是力度之大把彼此鼻子撞得痠痛，而且果然是初吻，毫無技巧可言。  
  
利威爾遲疑著垂手未動，灰藍眼睛無言注視，只看見男孩緊閉目瞳的一心一意，少年的純率在眼睫毛上細顫。膚淺灼熱又柔軟。  
  
他暗裡罵了自己果然是人渣，終究捉著小鬼依然纖瘦的肩膀，另一手按上棕髪頭顱將人拉近。摩挲頭髪的五指輕撫卻像牢籠，再也不讓人逃走。


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「還是你有什麼想說？」利威爾終究大發慈悲，放過男孩亦放過自己，反正這樣折騰一時三刻也沒法睡，他頓了頓，暗夜涼溫下捲在舌尖的熟悉名字似乎變得不一樣，「艾倫。」
> 
> 艾倫的眼睛彷彿閃過一絲微光。
> 
> 「可以嗎？」短短問語有點急切，有點開心，有點青澀，有如衝來撞去撒嬌的幼崽一樣好讀，「那麼，利威爾兵長，今晚為什麼叫我過來？」
> 
> 他立刻回答：「睡覺。」
> 
> 「……就這樣？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ．02的時間點為動畫第二季和第三季之間，艾倫奪還戰之後。  
> ．氣氛跟01很不同的傻甜（？）

利威爾轉過去，面無表情盯著一動不動的男孩。  
  
「你睡覺時會像一隻凍到僵硬的貓嗎？」  
  
男孩嚇得驚抖一下，差點直接從床上跳起來。  
  
「不……」朦暗裡變成晚森的蒼綠眼睛飛快遊移，又回到長官身上，小鬼大概不知道男人早察覺他睜圓眼睛看了自己整整一夜，「對不起，利威爾兵長。」  
  
「快給我睡，不然我就把你揍暈。」  
  
男孩乖巧把半張臉埋進被子：「是。」  
  
但那視線依然持續著，隔住緊張闔合的眼皮，附帶足以塞滿靜寂房間的思考聲音。  
  
「還是你有什麼想說？」利威爾終究大發慈悲，放過男孩亦放過自己，反正這樣折騰一時三刻也沒法睡，他頓了頓，暗夜涼溫下捲在舌尖的熟悉名字似乎變得不一樣，「艾倫。」  
  
艾倫的圓綠眼眸彷彿滑過一絲微光。  
  
「可以嗎？」短短問語有點急切，有點開心，有點青澀，有如衝來撞去撒嬌的幼崽一樣好讀，「那麼，利威爾兵長，今晚為什麼叫我過來？」  
  
他立刻回答：「睡覺。」  
  
「……就這樣？」  
  
不管確實對錯，利威爾決定還是在內心狠狠咒罵艾爾文一萬遍。  
  
「不然你以為是為什麼。」他回望男孩。  
  
艾倫在他的目光下快要縮成一團，明明在其他人面前總是揮牙舞爪的小蠻獸，在他面前卻永遠低著視線，軟著態度。  
  
「沒有，我沒想到什麼特別原因。」男孩一時說得太快，又慌慌張張地慢下話語，「呃……我的意思是，兵長您不怕危險嗎？」  
  
「你哪裡危險了？」  
  
那雙大眼睛怔住不動好一會，只依靠昏濛月光利威爾也能望見男孩的臉紅了一片。  
  
接著他點出真相：「你已經學會控制不是嗎？如果你沒自信也罷，有不妥時我會殺了你。」  
  
聽見要脅的男孩眨眨眼，反而露出傻笑似的安心表情：「也是呢，兵長很強。」  
  
廢話。但聽小鬼說出來感覺還不賴。  
  
「還有什麼想問嗎？」  
  
比如為什麼我們會搞在一起，男人想。比如為什麼我會吻你。為什麼你沒有拒絕。為什麼你可以毫無保留的注視我，又毫無保留的讓我看見你的眼神。  
  
艾倫偷偷挪前了一點點，以為他不會發現：「兵長的房間用了什麼香料嗎？聞起來很舒服。」  
  
「你喜歡？」  
  
男孩突然拉高被單，糊著聲說了什麼想跟兵長用同一種東西可以嗎的蠢話。利威爾覺得有點好笑，差點伸手搓揉那顆棕髪頭顱。  
  
「那是雪松木，明天分你一點。」他轉回臥躺，確定男孩好好裹進被單後閉上眼，「快睡吧，明天還要被混帳眼鏡折磨半死。」  
  
他們沈入冷涼的漆暗，待睡意的影子晃過腳邊，覆上所有擾人雜音。  
  
「你該死的怎麼還不睡？」男人的聲音如刀鋒劃開月光般把人殺個措手不及。  
  
艾倫驚慌張開眼：「是怎樣發現的？」  
  
利威爾嘖聲翻了白眼，再次轉身，被單下的手越過兩人空隙按住對方胸口（男孩立刻僵直身子），燙暖體溫立刻浸滿他的手。男孩總是像個永不熄滅的小火爐。  
  
「聽，你的心跳活像一隻逃跑的兔子。」  
  
他到底是貓還是兔子啊。又紅了臉的小鬼咕噥著，男人這次皺起眉，神情嚴厲。  
  
不敢直視男人眼眸的男孩只有怯聲懦語：「我……還是離開吧，不要打擾您休息。」  
  
「誰讓你走。」這個時刻放人回去其他人不胡思亂想才怪。  
  
「那我可以睡地板……」  
  
「艾倫。」最近每當他叫喚男孩的名字，即使摻一絲不耐聽起來都別有曖昧，「你到底在怕什麼？」  
  
他聽到小鬼於一團毛茸茸般的慌亂中吐出諸如不知道和緊張的字眼（利威爾在想像中又把自己上司猛揍一頓），並輕輕帶過他立刻捕捉的關鍵詞。  
  
「太安靜？」他問。  
  
男孩深吸一口氣，壓抑話語和動作：「是在地下室過夜的時候開始。」  
  
真正的孤獨是雙手扣著沈重鐵鏈不許翻身，真正的孤獨是躺在牢獄連一根細針落地的微響也沒有，卻清楚聽見黑暗中傳來尖叫咒罵和死亡的音聲。不過短短一個月，回到地面的艾倫已經無法在安靜中入睡。  
  
利威爾沈默，他思索所有能說的話通通被駁倒。他必須撫慰繃緊神經小心翼翼的男孩，卻亦沒法真正觸摸對他毫無保留的男孩。男人僅僅在暗裡摸索，將手放到男孩貼在臉頰的手邊。  
  
「這裡。」他幾乎想說，我在這裡。  
  
（只要你想，就可以過來。）  
  
脈搏從肌膚輕碰的觸感變成律音。  
  
兵長的心跳很沈穩。男孩喃說，他們的手指淺淺交疊，已足以讓跳動傳到另一端。世界不再冷冰空寂，傾入了血液流動和熱度，還有一絲融入黑夜的溫柔。  
  
「因為是該睡覺的時候了。」他注視著放鬆合上的眼簾，以及逐漸慢緩的心跳，「睡吧。」  
  
  
利威爾側頭望去，拂曉的薄藍霧光從窗口照亮男孩的睡顏，看起來似乎比他們初遇時長大些許。現在距離那次接吻才過了多少日子？男孩在這短短時間經歷過多少憤怒苦痛？他的凝視梳過變得熟悉的輪廓，艾倫逐點長開的五官越漸挺拔，睡著的容貌才留有年少的無憂與柔和。  
  
少年總是成長得快，他想道。男孩還會對自己露出崇拜眷戀的目光多久，又會過多久才意會到真相，並記起昨晚的情景，然後將之轉化成另一種感情。  
  
他俯近，未見轉醒的貪睡小鬼竟然一點警覺性也沒，明明自己是個被爭奪的目標，看來不教訓小鬼不行。利威爾挑眉，指尖拂過散碎細軟的棕髮，在男孩額上輕吻。  
  
  
  
 **P.S.**  
  
梳洗回來的利威爾瞥見從被子露出的發紅耳朵。小鬼還真的沒動過半毫。  
  
「艾倫，你再裝睡我就踹你屁股。」給我起來。他取下衣服時沈聲說。


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你不會想知道刀之外的另一個選項。他冷冷回話，空著的手彷若試探地按上對方的大衣衣袖，精準摸到手肘與骨頭相連的關節，只要稍稍施力就會發出破碎得清脆的聲響。這一切都是你自找的。
> 
> 我當然知道，當年您把我打到丟牙。年輕的聲音說，在矇蔽昏黑中現出遲來的輪廓，刮過耳膜時捲起的反應異常猛烈。我只是想跟您打聲招呼。
> 
> 利威爾皺眉，放開壓制，匕首仍反握手中隨時劃向膚肉以至後頸。在對方回頭前他便認出那個身高，刃尖上的那滴光倏然一滯。
> 
> 利威爾兵長。十九歲的艾倫看向他，修長身姿銳挺似劍，蒼綠眼瞳灼亮如金，好比什麼都未發生的往昔，好比往昔不曾發生。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ．前兩部分有重修。

**「如果我們不帶任何防備，以勇敢誠實的角度看待這個世界，我們的心臟都會因為承受不住而爆裂。」 ——奧爾嘉．朵卡萩，《雲遊者》**

他將掛在勾環的森綠圍巾取下，撫平亂褶帶進屋內，任由暖溫燙去深入纖維的冽意。  
  
沙發上的那個側肩包靠著他的公事包，磨得泛白的布帶不過隨意攤開，已經纏住光鮮發亮的黑色皮革。  
  
利威爾一邊脫下西裝外套的一邊想，這簡直是他們上輩子的寫照。  
  
  


**Stage Kiss**

  
  
廣場的聖誕市集越是像個甜膩發光的糖漿團，簷下內廊便越是冷冽昏暗，十足那些荒誕無稽的電影場景。利威爾不緩不急穿過拱形燈影的漆黑，在前兩個街口發現被跟蹤後他保持步調，直至對方膽敢把手伸來才撕破偽裝與不動聲色，他握拳般以手中公事包擊向腹部，接著一切依附本能順理成章，如同未曾生鏽的記憶。差在他沒直接把不知好歹的傢伙手臂整條卸掉，利威爾簡直認為自己變得太過和善。  
  
刀？在二十一世紀的柏林？被他推到牆上動彈不得的高個子喊道，正如刃面刻意壓在他摁住的兩節手腕，顯然不賞面他放過一馬的仁慈舉動。  
  
你不會想知道刀之外的另一個選項。他冷冷回話，空著的手彷若試探地按上對方的大衣衣袖，精準摸到手肘與骨頭相連的關節，只要稍稍施力就會發出破碎得清脆的聲響。這一切都是你自找的。  
  
我當然知道，當年您把我打到丟牙。年輕的聲音說，在矇蔽昏黑中現出遲來的輪廓，刮過耳膜時捲起的反應異常猛烈。我只是想跟您打聲招呼。  
  
利威爾皺眉，放開壓制，匕首仍反握手中隨時劃向膚肉以至後頸。在對方回頭前他便認出那個身高，刃尖上的那滴光倏然一滯。  
  
利威爾兵長。十九歲的艾倫看向他，修長身姿銳挺似劍，蒼綠眼瞳灼亮如金，好比什麼都未發生的往昔，好比往昔不曾發生。  
  
  
男人最後開口：「是你。」  
  
（他在心底輕陷的地方喚叫男孩的名字。）  
  
  
「看來您記得。」緩緩靠牆垂下肩膀的小鬼撫摸被他打中的部位，目光淺淺掃過那把利威爾攥穩掌心的刀，除卻額上痛著皺起的細褶，男孩的臉容平靜得令男人本能地捕索異狀並警戒，特別是在跟某晚過份相似的夜裡，「您出手依然毫不留情呢。」  
  
「少來，我沒當場把你的脖子扭斷已經足夠客氣。」利威爾霎然發現自己正直接望進那份錯亂不協，眼前的艾倫擁有十九歲青年的五官，卻一頭跟十五歲時無異的短髮，彎著腰扶住側肩包的模樣看來人畜無害。  
  
他收起匕首，語氣不由自主恢復監護下屬的長官：「你的腦子到底在想什麼？晚上鬼鬼祟祟跟蹤人，嫌上輩子惹的禍不夠多，現在要當個罪犯繼續找樂子？」  
  
我不是。聽著他話的艾倫幾乎懷念地微笑，滿圓的綠眼睛映出市集歡快閃爍的光，影恍之間利威爾像是看見總是乖巧跟隨自己身後的青澀男孩。  
  
「因為看見您啊，我總可以跟以前的長官戀人說說話吧。」  
  
或者我說得不對，冒犯了您。長大成人的艾倫接道，陰暗掠過的一頃彷彿裂出以往的混濁神態。應該是為了任務而假裝喜歡我的長官。  
  
  
「請不要誤會，剛剛我沒有惡意。」現世的棕髪男孩舉起手狀似投降，一字一句拖著急欲解釋的無辜善意，不知道是由他臉上讀出什麼情緒，「只是說出事實而已。」  
  
「你一直都知道？」男人漠然問道，語調無聲融入冷冽黑夜。  
  
男孩搖頭的動作極微難覺，恰巧與他平視的眼眸坦率望來，偏偏述說的是欺瞞利用的事：「過幾年後才推敲出來的。細想一下，成為您的下屬後不久就發生了，事情怎可能那麼剛好，而您對我一直很顧忌，答案就呼之欲出了。」後來也不重要了。男孩補上一句。  
  
利威爾盯著男孩，這不是能夠成為酒吧台上重聚閒聊的話題。他倆之間相隔太多，除卻一開始就不對等的階位算計和付出，還有其後溢滿大地海面的屍體與血流。  
  
他毫不驚訝男孩發現了真相，那丁點只能用在無知少年的技倆，以艾倫後來反套全部人的精湛演技看來根本顯得可笑。艾爾文早就預言少年的成長，他亦知道遲早會被愛恨必報的男孩尋上。只是三年後來的重遇，那些若繫若斷的絲軟感情都在他們各懷鬼胎的詭計下壓到腦後，再接下來早已什麼機會都不剩。  
  
  
利威爾似乎明白男孩找上他的原因了：「現在你想做什麼報仇嗎？如果想用刀捅我的話可以借你。」  
  
「怎麼可能，我怎麼會想傷害您呢？」男孩低聲回應，目光用最輕柔的力度撫觸他的右眼。  
  
「假如你想揍艾爾文一頓，我可以供出他的工作地點和下班時間。」他還可以附贈麻繩和綁人的特別服務，畢竟重遇小鬼才讓利威爾想起這筆未算的帳。  
  
「就說不是了。」艾倫露出被逗弄想笑的表情，男孩年輕的音色如同熱茶煙氣一般自然，「說起來您講過想踹我屁股，剛剛那下就當還了吧。」  
  
男人迅速恢復鋒冷的眉目：「都過去了。」  
  
「明明當時都想殺死我了。」  
  
利威爾沈默，他的影子側落於艾倫身上，碰巧瞥見圍巾下歪開的白色衣領。其實我不記得最後的結局。他的尾音猶若投入影內。  
  
前生傳落的記憶並非從頭貫穿到尾。朦朧的末段他只記得飛在空中的頓悟，從心臟抖動傳至殘缺指尖的決定、終究狠下心要將刀刃和火焰抵在艾倫頸上的殺意，以及許多來不及說就已灰飛煙滅的一堆傻話。  
  
「而且搞不好我是讓你變成那副模樣的幫兇之一。」  
  
幽蔥森林飛馳的暴烈斷影在他倆心內同時延開。  
  
艾倫重新站正，斜側的陳舊袋帶扯過衣領留痕。混合銳利與柔和的容貌仍然令人暈眩，在利威爾眼中男孩就在兩種形象反覆隱現。  
  
「您從一開始便說對了，我確實就是怪物。艾爾文團長本來正是預料到才要您這樣做，可惜您沒像他預期那般束縛我。」為什麼呢。尾語彷彿懸著男孩唇上想問的問題，而旁觀般的無溫平靜從青年體內蔓開浮出，「您到了最後逼不得已才下定決心殺我，說真的我很驚訝，這不像我認識的利威爾兵長，尤其是我們之間不算發生過什麼。」  
  
男人皺眉，想起僅僅擦身走過的注視亦傾溢全無保留的明亮眼神：「你這樣認為？」  
  
「您覺得有嗎？」  
  
他想答。那些吻，那些分享床枕的夜晚。那些他從沒說給男孩聽的話，那些早該在一切無法挽救前說出來的話。  
  
「我以為你自己能推敲出來。」  
  
艾倫似想將臉別向黑暗，最後選擇在他逼視前閉上眼，他倆的呼吸於拱廊幾乎融為一體，話題才被緩緩轉開：「您後悔過嗎？」  
  
「你還不夠了解我嗎，小鬼。」利威爾不耐煩地答道，「做出選擇後我從不後悔。」  
  
接下打從內心瞧不起的任務也好，捕獵不知天高地厚但底裡善良的小怪物也好，眼見男孩燃燒全世界仍轉身闔眼的憐憫不忍也罷，以至多番無視推延最終不得不落鎚而下的覺悟，他都不曾後悔。  
  
  
「但上輩子我記得一個遺憾。」他凝視男孩，不再搜探對方的膚骨，而是揭開深埋體內的沈默，「到最後我們都沒好好談。」  
  
越過漫長地獄血肉模糊的路末，血管與記憶被污濛玻璃切斷隔開，跨出的重生靈魂寧謐有若新雪，如同燙好的衣服皺褶、落回原位的搖曳窗紗、陶盒上完美契合的瓷蓋。他得到尚算安穩的人生，卻不知道艾倫的記憶有否一樣獲得撫平的溫柔。  
  
他想知道，渴望藉由握住男孩的手潛入脈搏更深。  
  
「比方說呢？」  
  
「你太沒禮貌，連道別也懶得講就跑去把島內島外搗個爛碎。」利威爾抬手，他看見那礙眼的歪領太久了。這只能怪自己沒好好教導男孩。  
  
「這樣說不太對，畢竟當時您顧住追殺我同父異母的哥哥。」男孩笑說，猶如已然擺脫背負屠戮人類的罪業。  
  
「而你滿腦子忙著把整個世界的人宰掉。」整理白衣領時他淡淡掃了一眼。  
  
現在利威爾更能感受到他們的呼吸交替，在唇與唇之間眷留，在半空疊不散。  
  
「我欺騙了你，艾倫，我不會否認也不會逃避責任。所以，按你喜歡的選擇吧。」  
  
你想要的，我能給的，全部攤現眼前雙手奉上，只要按你喜歡即可。換他毫無保留地站在艾倫面前，不論哪種下場他都接受。  
  
男孩眨著泛金的圓瞳，使男人記起某個夜晚幾乎伸手撫及的目光，似泉傾流的柔軟如此虛幻而真實。  
  
「剛剛我說過了，我對您沒有任何不滿和怨恨。」男孩觸碰利威爾落在自己衣領的手，澈綠到底的眼眸毫無所懼，「或許我天生叛逆，為了自由在所不惜，但我不是冷血無情──至少不是那樣。」  
  
我熟知被捧在心上萬分珍惜的感覺。  
  
「您就在那裡，一直都在。」艾倫低喃，手指纏上他的。  
  
男孩踏前一步，垂首輕輕靠在男人肩上。  
  
  
他解去衣袖的鈕釦，一邊接著一邊，浴室敞開的門滲出燈光，與房間另一角的床頭燈若碰若觸。艾倫說想讓門打開，現在他明白用意。男孩側頭伏於浴缸上，湖綠目瞳自幽深流動，穿過軟化的水霧和光暈，直勾勾地注視他。  
  
利威爾走向男孩，寂靜無聲裡已聽見呼喚。  
  
艾倫仰身張開雙臂吻他，利威爾閉上眼，順著男孩慢慢單跪而下。男孩的雙手環住他，染濕了襯衫，手指在他後頸摩挲，像愛撫出連串密語，利威爾依靠觸感，在吻裡和應著、回應著。  
  
艾倫親吻他的右眼瞼，彷如昔日少年對愛慕的長官那般一心一意。  
  
他倏然再次吻上艾倫，熱烈水氣燙燒彼此肌膚，男孩將他的襯衫抓出褶紋，淌流著水的衣服變得透明。利威爾加深了吻，感知男孩難以招架卻不願放手的震顫。額髪貼合之間男孩噙住一抹笑，在相擁的呼吸裡融開難分你我。利威爾抬手觸摸艾倫的臉頰，溫柔地描摹輪廓，灰藍目光如出一徹。  
  
艾倫。  
  
他從心底輕陷的地方呼喚他的男孩。  
  
  
  
 **P.S.**  
  
少年放慢呼吸，讓它變得跟睡眠一樣平緩，他的手遮蓋著眼睛，淚從夢的裂隙流出。但不要緊，那些沒有重量沒有聲音，不足以驚醒他旁邊的人。  
  
艾倫透過細縫瞥向身邊熟睡的長官，他只想一直注視對方，從今以後卻僅能偶爾遠望，然後轉身直視他必須邁向的前方，直至絕不回頭。  
  
窗外的灰沈哀藍偷偷摻入金絲，他一點也不想早晨到來，時間那麼的冷血無情，每分每秒將他帶離這個安穩無憂之地，送往自己不知所措的殘酷未來。  
  
（他從不知道自己能擁有那麼絕對的力量，手心腳下觸感如臨親境，那些地、那些血、那些人──）  
  
少年把那些記憶緊緊壓入懷裡，祈求硬起心腸接受之前還有一點點時間。  
  
這樣也好，他藏於陰暗的眼瞼平靜下來，畢竟長官對他不是真的，不會因此感到傷心。利威爾兵長總是很強、最強。  
  
艾倫好想親吻他。他是自己最喜歡的人。  
  
現在有什麼好怕呢，他往後所做的要更恐怖不是嗎？  
  
少年偷偷踰越以前死也不敢踏過的界線，假裝在昏睡中轉身，嘴唇悄悄地擦過兵長眼睛旁邊的肌膚，接著放鬆身體落在僅僅一個呼吸的距離。他只能做到這個地步，原本是想親吻長官的右眼。希望不要被發現。  
  
一隻手摟過他的肩膀，一下又一下輕輕拍著他的背脊，節奏慵懶又沈穩。艾倫閉住眼，只想這是夢境。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最後一段P.S.時間點是剛得到未來記憶的艾倫，是過去的艾倫，請放心。
> 
> 貫穿整篇的主題是吻，從一開始舞台上演戲般的吻，慢慢摻入一點真心，到最後坦承感情。  
> 就像兵長對艾倫的稱呼變化：（那個）男孩→艾倫→他的男孩（艾倫）。  
> 兵長的名字用利威爾是因為這個譯法比較溫柔，適合這個故事的氣氛；艾倫則是根據香港的翻譯。不知道大家是否感興趣知道，總之這裡先解釋。（？）
> 
> 之後會再寫一些番外篇，關於他們終於可以好好戀愛的日常瑣事。還有艾倫，他的課題還未結束，但有同樣記得前世的兵長在身邊，或許沒想像的辛苦。
> 
> 之前重看動畫回顧他倆--感情進展--時冒出這個戲假變真的點子，而鼓勵我寫這個梗的親友甚至不是兵艾派的，謝謝她這篇才會誕生，另外也謝謝另一位嗑兵艾的親友願意用這篇充當聖誕禮物（我知道），才能在我能力所及裡寫完。
> 
> 最後感謝大家閱讀。


End file.
